Eight Continents For Eight Koopas
by Nintendo Maximus
Summary: In the adaptation of a TAOSMB3 episode by Perry Martin, Bowser sends his eight Koopa Kids to take over Earth's continents! But Princess Peach hears of his plot...


**_Eight Continents For Eight Koopas_**

**By Nintendo Maximus**

**Disclaimer:** I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I don't own Super Mario Bros., Nintendo does. And once again, the cartoon this fanfic is based on is owned by DiC.

**Author's Note:** Well, as you may remember, at the end of my "Toad Warriors" novelization, I mentioned that my next fanfic novelization would be of Super Mario World's "Send In The Clown". I was wrong. I wound up doing a novelization of Super Mario Bros. 3's "7 Continents For 7 Koopas" episode instead. But what is true is that the next novelization would have more than just the episode, and that's what this one has too! The characters/things I've added in are Yoshi, Bowser Jr., Professor E. Gadd and his inventions, Sergeant Flutter, and other cameos. Also, two of the penguins featured here are based off of very humorous comic strips my little brother has done. I'll just shut up here and let you read.

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Yoshi, Princess Peach Toadstool, and the loyal retainer Toad were walking over to a giant-size swimming pool in the southern end of Toad Town. Mario and Luigi were dressed in Frog Suits. Princess Peach was wearing a magenta bikini. And Toad was wearing swim trunks of his size. Yoshi, being a dinosaur, wasn't wearing anything in particular.   
"What a great day for a swim!" Princess Peach said, looking up at the sky. "There isn't a cloud in the sky!"   
Just then, a dark shadow covered them, and the entire pool.   
Luigi looked up. "Hey, looks like you spoke a-too soon, Princess Peach-a!" he said, pointing to a big, black cloud up in the sky. "That's the darkest rain cloud I've ever seen!"   
Mario took a better look at the so-called rain cloud. "Great flooded basements-a!" he gasped in surprise and alarm. "That's a-no rain cloud-a! Look-a!"   
Some of the water vapor passed away, and now the group could see what the rain cloud really was.   
"It's the Koopas' Doomship!" Peach shouted in terror, seeing King Bowser Koopa's airship, which was covered in steam.  
"Duck for cover!" Yoshi commanded. With that, they jumped into the pool.   
Inside the Doomship, steam was coming out of the radiators in the engine room. Bowser Koopa's eight Koopalings were looking at the hot mess it was making. Three of them ran over to a monitor on the east wall of the engine room. Ludwig Von Koopa, the oldest and smartest of the Koopa Kids, turned on the monitor, and the image of the eight kids' father appeared on the screen.   
"Big problems, King Dad!" Ludwig reported to Bowser. "Our radiators overheated!"   
"Blame us for getting bad," Wendy O Koopa whined, "you know I get spacesick!"   
"Aaaah," Bowser groaned. "And I just got this clunker back from the repair shop!"   
"We need some water fast!" Larry Koopa said, stating the not-quite-so-obvious. "Before we're all blown to Koopdom Kome!"   
"Quick!" Bowser ordered to his offspring. "Activate the Super Slurp Pipe! It's our last chance!"   
"Right, pop!" Ludwig turned around and sent the order to the youngest of the Koopalings, Bowser Koopa Jr. "Bowser Jr.! Activate the Super Slurp Pipe!"   
"Yes, big brother Ludwig!" Bowser Jr. said reluctantly. Obeying his older brother's orders, Bowser Jr. pulled a lever, activating the aforementioned Super Slurp Pipe. The Super Slurp Pipe lowered from inside the Doomship and into the swimming pool below. Once the pipe had stretched itself under the surface of the water, it began to suck it up. Down at the bottom, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, and Peach were fighting the current and holding onto blocks and coral.   
"Those-a filthy reptiles-a!" Luigi complained, holding his grip on a big block. "They're a-slurping up our swimming hole-a!"  
"Yeah," Yoshi said, keeping ahold of the same block.   
"And we're a-gonna be slurped up right along with it if we don't hold on-a!" Mario said, holding on to a coral reef.  
Princess Peach tried to keep her hands on the coral reef, unsuccessfully. "I can't hold on, I might lose my grip!" Then the current got too tough. The reef snapped and Peach got sucked up with the water. "Oh no! I _did _lose my grip!!" The Princess got sucked up into the Super Slurp Pipe, and she went though the steam pipes in the Doomship, and landed in the radiator.   
In the Doomship's engine room, the steam had now died down to nothing. "Phew, it worked!" Larry said, wiping the sweat off of his brow. "The water cooled things down just in time."   
Wendy tried to put on some eyeliner. "It was _not_ just in time, Larry! That rotten steam melted my makeup! Wahaaaaa!" she bawled.   
"There there, Wendy, it'll be okay!" Bowser said from the monitor screen. "I'll make it up to you! I've got a great idea for a Koopa Kaper! A Koopa Kaper so crooked it'll bring the Mario Bros. and the entire Mushroom Kingdom to their knees!"  
"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Wendy said, feeling better already. "Let's hoist that hose and get moving!"   
"Right!" Ludwig said. He turned to Bowser Jr. again. "Bowser Jr., lift that water-fishing line! We've got a big scheme to put underway!"   
Bowser Jr. pushed the lever back up, and the Super Slurp Pipe elevated back up into the engine. The Doomship then flew off.

Down in the swimming pool, the Mario Bros., Yoshi, and Toad returned to the surface.   
"We've got big trouble!" Toad said, his squeaky voice made even higher from being underwater so long. "Princess Peach has been Koopnapped _again!_ And by accident this time, too!"   
The four of them dashed out of the water.   
"Come on!" Mario said, as they headed back for Toad's House. "We've got to get out of these-a Frog Suits and a-find some flying Power-Ups, so we can fly after that Doomship-a!"

Inside the Doomship's engine room, Princess Peach, still in her bathing suit, opened up a hatch on the radiator she had wound up in. She climbed out of the radiator, then took off her royal crown and squeezed the water out. _It's a good thing my crown is wash-and-wear! _Peach thought to herself as she put the crown back on. _Now to find out just what those cruddy Koopas are up to!_  
Peach snuck past some sleeping Koopa Troopas to the cockpit of the Doomship. She peeked though the door and saw Bowser with all eight of his Koopa Kids. Bowser was steering the Doomship, and the Koopalings were rather estatic about their new evil scheme.   
"Hang on, my corrupt kiddies! We're boogyin' out of the Mushroom Kingdom and barrelin' onto planet Earth!" As Bowser said this, he drove the Doomship through a large dimensional portal pipe in the Mushroom Kingdom. When they came out, they were flying high above a countryside somewhere on the planet Earth. "And to make sure those meddling Mario Bros. don't follow us... Ludwig! Activate the Koopa Klogger!"   
"With pleasure, pop!" Ludwig said, walking up to a lever different from the one that activated the Super Slurp Pipe. "My nifty new gizmo will clog up every warp pipe in the Mushroom Kingdom!" He pulled the lever, and the so-named Koopa Klogger rose from the pipe on top of the Doomship. It hovered overhead and shot a blue beam at the warp pipe they had came out of.

In the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and the others were back in their normal attire, only now they had flying Power-Ups. Mario had become Caped Mario with a Cape Feather, and he was riding Yoshi, who had a Blue Koopa Shell in his mouth, and now had wings. Luigi and Toad had found Super Leaves and gotten Raccoon Power. The four of them were flying towards the giant pipe that the Doomship had flown through.   
"Come on, guys," Mario said, turning his head to look at Luigi and Toad. "That's a-the warp pipe those-a Princess-nabbing Koopas went through!"   
But before the quartet could get inside the warp pipe, a giant blue sphere-shaped force field appeared inside it. "Oof!" Mario, Yoshi, Luigi, and Toad all said at the same time as they bumped into the force field. The Mario Bros. and Toad lost their Power-Ups, and Yoshi spat out his Blue Shell. They all fell out of the pipe.   
"Waaaaaaa!!" Mario screamed.   
"Whoa-whoa-whoa-wo-wa-wow-aaahhh!" Luigi yelled.   
"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Toad cried.   
"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" Yoshi squealed.   
Fortunately, they all landed safely on two giant Blocks near the warp pipe.   
"You see that?" Toad cried, pointing at the pipe. "The warp pipe's been blocked by some kind of force field!"   
"Not just any force field-a," Mario said. "That's a Power-Up-proof force field-a! We try to fly through it, and we lose our Power-Ups-a!"   
Yoshi swallowed a nearby Shy Guy and popped a big Yoshi Egg out from his behind. He picked the Egg up, aimed it at the warp pipe, and shot the Egg, hoping that it would break the force field. But the only thing that got broken was the Egg. "It's not only Power-Up-proof," Yoshi pointed out, "it's also Eggproof!"   
"Yeah!" Luigi conceded. "Now there's a-no way to follow the Koopas and-a-save the Princess-a!"

"Ha ha!" Ludwig laughed evilly. "I'm such a genius! My Koopa Klogger is sheer brilliant! Those pain-in-the-drain plumbers won't be able to spoil our evil fun this time!"   
The other seven Koopa Kids cheered. "KOOP KOOP HOORAY! KOOP KOOP HOORAY!"   
Bowser walked in front of his eight kids, donning an army general's helmet, and carrying a stick. "Stop your yakkin' and start your packin'! We've got a whole new world to Koopa-Konquer!"   
The Koopa Kids sat down in horizontal rows of four. Bowser Koopa Jr., Roy Koopa, Ludwig Von Koopa, and Larry Koopa sat in the front row. Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O Koopa, and the Koopa Twins Iggy and Lemmy were in the back. A Hammer Brother steered the Doomship as they sat down.   
"So what's the plan, Papa?" Bowser Jr. asked.   
"As you may remember, Koopalings," Bowser told seven of his eight brats, "you've made a few tries in the 'divide and conquer' business. First, I sent you to take over seven different regions of the Mushroom World, by stealing the Magic Wands from the rulers of those regions and turning those monarchs into animals. But Mario and Luigi defeated you easily. Then, when I went to Dinosaur Land to get my revenge on those contemptible Yoshies, I let you capture seven unhatched baby Yoshies and hold them hostage in your very own castles. But Mario and Luigi, along with one of those Yoshies, defeated you even more easily than the last time. After that, when I took over Jewelry Land and kidnapped King Fret and Prince Pine, I left seven of Jewelry Land's twelve Sacred Jewels in your hands. But then, Mario and Yoshi came after them and blasted all of you with that Super Scope. It seems all of your previous attempts at 'divide and conquer' have failed badly."   
"Yeah, well, I'll bet you would've succeeded if I'd been around to help," Bowser Jr. interrupted.   
Roy Koopa slapped him in the jaw. "Shut up, baby brother!"   
"Well, the reason you've all failed before is because those contemptible Marios have always been able to stop you!" Bowser continued. "But now, thanks to Ludwig's Koopa Klogger, the Marios will be unable to stop us in our newest 'divide and conquer' conquest - a Koopa Konquest on Earth! Now listen up!" The Koopa Kids stood to pay attention as Bowser had a Snifit pull down a map of the planet Earth. "Earth has eight continents, and I'm giving one to each of you to do with what you like, without those miserable Marios to worry about!"   
"Koop Koop Hooray! Koop Koop Hooray!" the Koopalings cheered again.   
"So here's your assigned continents," Bowser said, straightening his army helmet. "That Hammer Brother over there will steer the Doomship towards each continent. The Lakitus will accompany each and every one of you to record your progress."   
The Doomship hovered over the Eastern Hemisphere of Earth.   
"Roy, you get to be the Beast of the East in Asia!" Bowser assigned his shades-wearing son, pointing the stick at Earth's largest continent. "Ha ha ha!"   
Roy Koopa ran to the door that led out of the cockpit and onto the deck of the Doomship, grabbing a parachute on his way out. When he got on the deck, he jumped off into the thin air. As he fell down towards Asia, he opened up his parachute in order to slow down his descent to the largest continent. A Lakitu holding a camera followed right after him. Bowser then pointed at the smallest continent, which was just southeast of Asia.   
"Larry, you show how low you can go, down under in Australia, mate!" he ordered, speaking with an Australian accent.   
Like his older brother Roy before him, Larry Koopa ran to the door leading to the deck and grabbed a parachute. When he reached the deck, he jumped into the air, opening his parachute as he made his descent to the only place on Earth that was both a continent and a country. A camera-carrying Lakitu went right with him as well. Bowser pointed the stick at the giant peninsula extending westward from northwest Asia.   
"Wendy, show the Old World some newer nastiness! Go be a _peste_ in Europe! Ha ha ha!"   
Like her older brothers Roy and Larry before her, Wendy O Koopa ran to the door to the deck and grabbed a parachute. When she reached the deck, she jumped out, opening her parachute as she descended to France, the capitol of Europe. A camera-toting Lakitu also went with her.   
Next, Bowser pointed his stick at the continent connected to the southeastern side of Asia. The northern side of the continent was made up mainly of desert. "Ludwig, go wild in Africa!"   
Like his younger siblings Roy, Larry, and Wendy, Ludwig Von Koopa grabbed a parachute as he hurried out the door to the deck. Once outside, he jumped into the air and opened his parachute as he dropped down to the Sahara Desert in Africa. A camera-bearing Lakitu accompanied him too.   
Bowser stamped his stick onto the white plateau at the bottom of the map. "Morton, blow your hot air all over the icy cold Antarctica!"   
Morton Koopa Jr. ran out to the deck and grabbed a parachute, just as his siblings had done. He jumped out and parachuted towards the snow-covered Antarctica. A camera-hauling Lakitu followed him down too.   
The Hammer Brother steered the Doomship eastward. As the ship hovered over the Pacific Ocean, Bowser pointed at the large group of tiny archipelagos in the middle of the huge body of water. "Bowser Jr., surf's up for you in Oceania!"   
As his older siblings had done, Bowser Jr. hurried to the deck with a parachute. He parachuted down, aiming towards the Solomon Islands, with his own camera-heaving Lakitu behind him.   
The Doomship made its next stop over the Western Hemisphere. Bowser turned to his last two Koopalings and pointed his stick at their respective jobs. "Lemmy, rediscover North America! Be rotten from sea to shining sea in the land of the free and the home of the brave! Iggy, _lambada_ South America! Make loads of big bad trouble in the home of the Brazillians and Caballeros!"   
The Koopa Twins both ran for the deck grabbing their own parachutes. They both parachuted towards their respective Americas, both with camera-holding Lakitus behind them.   
"Give Earth a Kooping it'll never forget!!" Bowser shouted loudly, as if he were talking to all eight Koopa Kids.   
Princess Peach had been watching all this from the door that led from the engine room to the cockpit. She had heard all of Bowser's evil plan. _I've got to do something fast,_ she thought, _before those creepy Koopalings take over the entire Earth! Oh, if I can just shut off the Koopa Klogger, the Mario Bros. can come here and help. I just hope Bowser hasn't seen me._  
Peach waited till Bowser's back was turned. After a while, Bowser went to go talk to the Hammer Brother steering the Doomship. Peach tiptoed over to the lever controlling the Koopa Klogger. _So far, so good, _she thought.   
But just when she put her hand on the lever, an alarm went off. Bowser looked in the rear-view mirror and saw Peach near the Koopa Klogger lever. He turned around as two Clubbas, a Bob-Omb, and a Chain Chomp surrounded her. The Chain Chomp wrapped himself around Peach as Bowser approached her.   
"Ah, ah, ah!" Bowser said tauntingly. "Surprise, surprise! A Princess like you in a place like this? It's a good thing the Koopa Klogger has a goody-goody warning device, Princess Peach... or should I say, _Prisoner_ Peach! Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Toad were still trying to figure out how to get past the force field barricading the portal pipe. Mario stood there for a moment, thinking of what to do. "Hmmmm-a, if the force field is a-Power- Up-proof and Eggproof-a, maybe it isn't proofed to stand..." At this point, he zoomed off to the east, and when he came back, he was wearing his doctor's coat. "...the Megavitamins of-a-Dr. Mario!" he said, finishing his assumption.   
With that, he took out twenty-five Megavitamins. He tossed all twenty-five of them at the force field, hoping the force field would vanish under the pressure of the Megavitamins. But the force field was completely unaffected by Dr. Mario's Megavitamins.   
"D'oh, I knew Megavitamins wouldn't work!" Yoshi moaned, slapping himself on the face.   
"Any more-a bright ideas, Dr. Mario?" Luigi said to his hard-working brother.  
Next, the Mario Bros. tried a plan with help from Professor Elvin Gadd. Mario equipped the Flash Liquidzing Ultra Dousing Device, and Luigi put on the Poltergust 3000. Both machines were a product from Gadd Industries, a company that Professor E. Gadd was the head of.   
"I hope you know what you're doing," Professor Gadd said as he strapped the Poltergust to Luigi. "Fire and water do not mix very easily, you know."   
"Trust-a-me!" Mario said, strapping on the FLUDD. "I saw this trick in 'Pokémon 3'!"   
Luigi aimed the Poltergust 3000 at the force field, and Mario got into the right position to shoot water from the FLUDD's nozzle.   
"Fire!" Professor Gadd shouted. Luigi expelled balls of fire from the Poltergust, and the flames flew right at the barricade. At the same time, Mario shot a steady stream of water from the FLUDD, keeping it in time with Luigi's fire. They tried to burn a hole in the force field big enough for them to pass through the pipe. But when Mario and Luigi stopped firing, the force field was still there.   
"Maybe we need to keep a-the water still there while we go through the hole," Mario assumed. He switched the FLUDD to Rocket mode, grabbed Luigi, and skyrocketed up to a line of "?" Blocks near the pipe.   
From the Blocks, the Mario Bros. once again attempted to burn a hole in the obstacle. Then, with the FLUDD still squirting out water, the Marios ran and jumped right into the pipe, hoping maybe they could shut off the force field from inside it. But Mario turned off the FLUDD just as they were getting ready to jump through. They bumped into the force field again and plummeted back down to the two giant Blocks they had been standing on earlier.   
"Oh, dear me!" The Professor cried. "Maybe I should've spent some time working on a machine capable of destroying a force field. But I think I may have something that could get the job done." He went back to his factory. When he came back, he was carrying a giant plunger large enough to handle the force field. "This is the Suplunger, capable of taking out any plumbing problem. Maybe it can handle this one!"   
"Looks like it's-a-worth a try!" Mario said. "C'mon guys, let's-a-give it a shot!"   
A few minutes later, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Toad had gotten their flying Power-Ups from earlier, and were trying to use the Suplunger to pull the force field out of the portal pipe. Professor Gadd stood down below, trying to shout out help to them.   
"Keep pulling!" Elvin shouted. "Pull! Pull!"   
"This-a-time," Mario assumed, "I think we've a-got eet!" The quartet pulled as hard as they could. But when they did, the Suplunger flew off, and the four of them all fell down again, landing powerless right by Professor Gadd.  
"My Suplunger!" The Professor squealed, as his invention fell down and landed right under the Blocks they were standing on. "Hmmmm, I guess the Suplunger still has a few loose screws if it can't handle a force field."   
"Hey, it's a-no good, Professor!" Luigi said. "We've a-tried everything! That warp pipe's a-blocked for good!"   
"You're a-right, Luigi!" Mario added. "That's the worst-a clog I've ever seen!"   
"Don't worry," Yoshi assured his human pals. "Princess Peach can handle this out!"   
"Yeah!" Toad agreed. "I'll bet she's got ol' Koopa-Stoopa begging for mercy right now!"

But little did Toad know that Princess Peach didn't exactly have Bowser begging for mercy. Instead, she was tied up in front of him, delivering insults that his plan stunk.   
"Nastier villains than you have already tried and failed to conquer Earth!" Peach shouted, as the two Clubbas poked her with their staffs. "You'll never get away with this!"   
"Au contraire!" Bowser contradicted her. "I already am getting away with this, Little Miss Peach- y! Look!" Bowser pointed to the wall on the other side of the room. On that side, a Bandit pulled down a large screen with eight monitors on it. Each monitor showed what the camera-carrying Lakitus were recording. A continent name labeled the bottom of each screen. "See what kind of fiendish mischief my Koopalings are up to?" Bowser said, continuing his contradiction to Peach. He then walked up to the monitor screen and looked at the monitor that was the most northeast. It was labeled "Asia". "What Koopa Katastrophe are you causing in Asia, Roy Koopa?"   
"I'm paintin' grafitti all over this wall, king daddy!" Roy Koopa answered. His paintings included deformed pictures of the people of the Mushroom Kingdom, and captions like "Mario stinks!", "Luigi is a loser!", and "Yuck to Yoshies!"   
Bowser put his hand to his closed eyes. "Lousy lizards, Roy! Any stupid airhead can slop grafitti around!"   
"But it's not just _any_ wall, pop..." Roy continued. The Lakitu's camera panned out to show a better look at what Roy was painitng on. "...it's the Great Wall of China! Ah ha ha ha ha!"   
"Great! Great! Really rotten! Ha ha ha!" Bowser complimented. He then changed his focus to look at the monitor that was labeled "Africa". "Ludwig! What's Koopin' in Africa?"   
Ludwig Von Koopa was standing atop a big rock in the middle of the Sahara Desert, holding a magic wand."I've turned all the wild animals," he answered, "into stuffed animals! Ho ha ho ha ho ha ho ha!" The Lakitu camera panned out to show Ludwig's evil doings. The once ferocious carnivores and peaceful herbivores were now giant beanie babies.   
"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Bowser laughed back, then turned to the next monitor, this one labeled "Australia". "Larry! What's going down, down under, in Australia, mate?" he asked, talking with the Australian accent again.   
The Lakitu camera flew around the Nullabor Plain where Larry Koopa stood, wearing an Australian hat, and holding his own magic wand. Several fully-dressed kangaroos stood by. "I've turned every human being into a kangaroo!" Larry answered. "Except one!"   
"And what did you do with him?" Bowser asked.   
Larry walked in the eastward direction, and the camera followed him. Crocodile Dundee was surrounded by three crocodiles in chef's aprons and hats. Dundee was about to fight them off when Larry came up and zapped him with his wand. Dundee turned into a shrimp and ran off, with the crocodiles in hot pursuit. "We're throwing a _shrimp_ on a barby! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Larry chuckled with his own Australian accent.   
"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Bowser cackled, jumping on his feet as he did so. "And what about Antarctica, Morton?"   
At the South Pole, Morton Koopa Jr. was working on a giant snowman in the likeness of a Koopa Troopa. Some penguins nearby were watching. Morton turned to the camera to answer his dad's question. "I've made an Abob-bob-bominable Snowkoopa!" Right after saying that, he took out his magic wand and zapped the Abominable Snowkoopa. It came to life, roared, and started chasing the nearby penguins.   
"You know, Bubble," a very moronic penguin said to his more intelligent brother, "I've chased snowmen before, but I've never been chased by a snowman!"   
"Yeah," said the other penguin, "life is funny that way, Gonz."   
"How cold, Morton! I love it!" Bowser commented. He turned his attention to the more southeast monitor, labeled "Europe". "Wendy! 'Ow ahr zings going een Europe?" he said, now speaking with a French accent.   
Wendy O Koopa was at the Louvre in Paris, France, wearing a French hat. "I've used my magic wand to turn all these stupid, ugly, useless, old paintings and statues in something really beautiful - pictures of me!" The Lakitu's camera snapped to the different transformed paintings as Wendy listed them. "There's the 'Mona Wendy', 'The Birth of Wendy', and 'Wendy Descending A Staircase'!"   
Bowser turned to the Oceania monitor. "How's the water in Oceania, Bowser Jr.?"   
Bowser Koopa Jr. was resting in a beach chair on the shore of Suva, the capitol of the Fiji Islands. "Using the magical paint brush I stole from that strange man with the white coat, it's dirty! The Oceanians will have to pay me all their money for their water to be clean!" He laughed madly as he pulled down his new pair of sunglasses.   
Bowser turned to the last two monitors. "And what's happening in North and South America?"   
The North America monitor showed Lemmy Koopa in a TV studio, juggling himself on his circus ball. "I've taken over all the TV stations, and I'm holding a Koopathon. I'm not going off the air until everybody sends me all their money!" A mountain full of Coins fell down on him as he said this.   
The South America monitor showed a wide shot of what used to be the Amazon Forest before zooming in on Iggy Koopa. "And I'm turning the Amazon Forest into a parking lot. Now all I need is a zillion cars to fill it!"   
"Nice going, Koopa Kids!" Bowser said, facing all eight monitors. "You've made your daddy proud! That's world class mischief!"   
Princess Peach watched as Bowser complimented all eight of his kids. _How am I gonna get out of here? _she thought to herself. She faced downwards and looked at the Bob-Omb. _Hmm, that Bob-Omb might have a short fuse!_ She stuck her tongue out at the black bomb. "I'll bet you're a dud! Betcha won't even explode!"   
The Bob-Omb was really peeved. "Oh yeah? Watch!"   
The Bob-Omb set off his fuse, frightening the Chain Chomp and the two Clubbas away. Peach quickly picked up the Bob-Omb, ran onto the deck, then threw it at the Koopa Klogger. The Bob-Omb exploded, and the Koopa Klogger blew up with it.   
"It worked!" Peach said to herself triumphantly. "With the Koopa Klogger kaput, Mario and Luigi can get out of the Mushroom Kingdom and help me clobber these Koopas!" She grabbed a nearby parachute and jumped off the deck, opening it just as she was stepping into the air.

While that had been going on, Mario and the others had called Sergeant Flutter and his army of Parabeetles to get a look at the force field. They thought maybe the Sarge could figure out how to get past it. Professor E. Gadd was still trying to fix the bugs in his Suplunger.   
Sergeant Flutter flew down. "I don't know what to make of it, civilians!" he said in his sergeant- like voice. "That pipe may be blocked for good!"   
Just then, a bright yellow light shone from the force field. Everyone looked up and saw that the force field was disappearing!   
Relieved, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Toad jumped onto four of the Parabeetles. "Come on!" Mario raised a fist. "Let's a-go chase those-a-crummy Koopas down-a!" Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Toad rode the Parabeetles into the portal pipe.   
"Good luck!" Professor Gadd said, waving to them.   
"Do a good job, seculars!" Sergeant Flutter shouted loud enough for them to hear.

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Toad emerged on the other side of the pipe. Mario looked around. "Whoa! We're on Earth-a!" He looked up ahead and saw Princess Peach in the distance. "Look! There's-a Peach-a!"   
They flew the Parabeetles over to where Peach was parachuting. "Peach!" Toad called out. "How did you get away from the Koopas?"   
"It's a long story," Peach said. "Right now, we have to save the world! The Koopalings are taking over all the continents! We have to stop them at any cost!"   
"Okay," Mario accepted the assignment. "each of us will take-a care of two Koopalings!"   
So each of the heroes went their separate ways to smash the Koopa Kids, wipe them up, and shove them off the face of the Earth. ...MASH THAT DIRTY SCALED SCUM!! KICK 'EM IN THE TEETH WHERE IT HURTS!!! KILL! KILL, KILL! FILTHY JACKASS KOOPAS! I HATE 'EM, I HATE 'EM!! AAARRRGGG!!! AAARRRGGG!!! ...Oh, sorry, I got a little carried away there.   
The first stop was for Mario in Asia. He flew his Parabeetle past two Chinese people and snuck up on Roy Koopa, who was still painting grafitti on the Great Wall of China. Mario snatched Roy's magic wand, and then used it to turn the wall into a Chinese dragon, which gave chase after Roy. The two Chinese teenagers watched this and conversed in their Chinese language.   
"_Hey, isn't that Super Mario, the superstar of Nintendo video games?_" the taller one asked his friend.   
"_That Shigeru Miyamoto,_" the other teen said. "_He'll do anything to promote his new video games._"   
Meanwhile, Luigi flew his Parabeetle to Africa, where he spotted Ludwig Von Koopa making some of the beanie baby-turned animals jump through hoops. Luigi snuck up on Ludwig, grabbed the wand, and turned all the animals back to normal. The animals growled at their delinquent and began to chase him.   
Luigi watched as Ludwig ran screaming in terror from the wild animals. "Now that's a-what I call a wild day in Africa," Luigi said, rolling the wand like a cane.   
Southwest from there, Peach landed in Australia and saw what trouble the Australian hat-wearing Larry Koopa had done. She ran up behind Larry and took the wand away from Larry. She used it to turn all the humans back to normal, and then zapped the crocodiles, making them lose their teeth. Crocodile Dundee picked up Larry by his head and dragged him to the grill he had mentioned earlier. Larry immediately loosened himself from Dundee's grip and ran away as fast as he could.   
In Antarctica, Morton Koopa Jr. was sliding around on the ice as he watched his Snowkoopa, still chasing the penguins. Just then, Yoshi slid by behind him, with Toad on his saddle. Toad grabbed the wand that Morton was holding and knocked the big-mouthed Koopa Kid down. Toad zapped the Snowkoopa to melt it down, then zapped Bubble, Gonz, and the other penguins to triple their size. The giant penguins turned around and chased after Morton.   
"Scare us off with a snowman, eh?" Gonz boomed.   
Later, at the Louvre in Paris, Wendy O Koopa was still enjoying walking around looking at her paintings. Just then, Peach ran in and grabbed the wand that Wendy had used to change the artwork.   
"Hey, give that back!" Wendy shouted. "That wand is private property!"   
Peach didn't let that move her. She zapped the paintings and statues to return them to normal, then started to run away, giving one more zap to "The Birth of Venus". Wendy looked at the painting to see what Peach had done. The water from the illustration flooded out and washed Wendy away.   
Over on the Fiji Islands, Bowser Koopa Jr. relaxed as the people of the island lined up to give him all their money. Suddenly, a long red tongue slurped up his paintbrush. Bowser Jr. looked around and found a shock. Yoshi and Toad were on the island, and Yoshi had the paintbrush in his mouth. Yoshi squirted out an beam that changed the polluted water back to normal. The angry islanders started to give chase after Bowser Jr.  
In North America, Luigi snuck around the set for Lemmy Koopa's Koopathon and spotted the young ice-loving Koopa on his circus ball. Luigi grabbed a long cane and stuck it out.   
"Aaah!" Lemmy squealed as the cane pulled him away.   
"Your show is a-cancelled, Lemmy Koopa!" Luigi said, grabbing Lemmy by the hair.   
Finally, Mario went to South America and tugged Iggy Koopa for his wand. Mario got it out of Iggy's grip and used it to restore the Amazon Forest. Some nearby natives grinned in astonishment.

Back on the Doomship, Bowser had been watching all this. He looked at all the monitors, then groaned and slapped himself in the snout. "Mark my words, you miserable Marios, one day, I _will_ win!"   
Just then, all eight Koopalings ran in through the door. "DADDY, HELP!!" they all screamed at once. They all crashed right into him, and the monitor screen fell right on them.

Somewhere in North America, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, and Toad all watched as the Doomship flew right back through the portal pipe it had gone through earlier.   
"Oh boy, oh boy!" Luigi acclaimed victoriously. "The Koopas are hightailing it back to the Mushroom Kingdom!"   
"Thanks to you, Princess Peach," Mario said, "we've a-saved every continent of Earth from Komplete Koopatastrophe!"   
Peach put her arms on Mario and Luigi's shoulders. "Well, after all the times you Super Mario Bros. have rescued me and saved the Mushroom Kingdom, it was the least I could do!"

* * *

So there you have it, another novelization of a Mario cartoon. My next fanfic novelization WILL be of "Send In The Clown"! 


End file.
